Wayward Sons
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: How far would you go to break the man whose place you want to reclaim for your own? Incest. Dub-con. /Seto, Noa/


**A/N: **Written for an _All YuGiOh! kink meme_ over on Livejournal. Not quite what the Anon wanted, I think.

Also, terminology. What do you call it when of two step-brothers one accepts the fact of adoption and views the other as a brother while the other denies the fact? Is it still incest? Technical incest? One-sided incest? I have no idea what the proper labels for this are.

**Warnings: **Incest. Dub-con. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Kazuki Takahashi owns all. I'm just borrowing his characters for non-profit reasons and your amusement.

* * *

**Wayward sons**

"How do you like that, Seto?" Noa grinned at him from a screen opposite of where he was stuck. "The things I can do here are rather impressive."

"I'm not impressed," Seto grunted. He was hopelessly stuck to a wall or maybe a cliff; he had no idea which one it was, nor was he interested in finding it out. All he wanted to do was to get off of it, but it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon. With his arms buried up to his elbows and his legs being in a similar position due to some weird sticky cement avalanche that had washed over him out of the virtual blue, he figured that the only way to get free was waiting for Noa to be done fucking around.

"I figured you wouldn't be," Noa confessed, his image flickering on the screen before he materialised in front of Seto. "But that's why my father picked you out."

"_I_ picked him out," Seto interjected. Noa was nothing but an annoying brat who'd taken Mokuba away from him. As much as he tried to stay calm and collected, it did not seem to be working out. Noa just had something... infuriating about him. Maybe it was the famed Kaiba arrogance the he, even at his young age, had on full display.

Noa grinned.

"You are so naive, big brother."

"I'm not your brother," Seto all but growled. Being immobilised was pissing him off enough without annoying brats adding to it. The fact that Noa had said it in Mokuba's voice made everything that much worse.

"No, you're not my _older_ brother. I'm older than you by almost a year, actually."

"Then act your age!"

Noa tilted his head to one side as if considering the option. It wasn't all that hard to do it. He could even alter his appearance to match his actual age, but there was just something about his current form that he preferred. And that was being underrated.

"No."

Seto had nothing to say to that. Bringing up the question about Mokuba would be pointless and would get him nowhere; he'd already learned that from his previous attempts. Threats didn't work on Noa and Seto wasn't about to resort to begging. Seto Kaiba never begged.

Noa moved in closer to Seto, sizing him up with narrowed eyes. The ground shifted under his feet and changed its surface, adjusting to a sudden idea that had come into its creator's mind.  
"I could, however, pretend," he suggested. "It'll be a one-time-only thing, though. So you'd better appreciate it."

"Pretend?" What was the brat prattling about now, Seto wondered.

Noa didn't stop approaching him until their bodies were nigh in touch and Seto realised how much higher his position was. Or maybe Noa was just that much shorter. But even though Noa was looking up at him, Seto had the eerie feeling that he was being looked down upon.

"In fact, I'm going to show you just what you were picked out for."

"I _told you_ that..." Seto's fierce growl ended in a sharp intake of breath when his pants disappeared upon a light Noa's brush to his belt. The shocked look upon his face made the kid grin wickedly.

"What are you doing?" Seto demanded.

"What you were supposed to do," Noa replied smoothly and splayed his hands out against Seto's thighs, slowly running them down and then up again. His pale-blue eyes peered up at him through green bangs and amusement was evident in them. "It gets lonely in the Virtual World and your clones just aren't good enough."

"_What!?_" Then and there Seto thought that he might actually choke in shock. And disgust. And fury. And whatever that emotion was that made his stomach churn, twist, turn into and icy glob and drop down to his knees. It was something he hadn't felt before and didn't want to feel ever again.

"They don't put up a fight like you would," Noa explained rather matter-of-factly. "I've spent _years_ waiting for this moment."

"You're _sick_."

Noa laughed and moved his hands to the inside of Seto's thighs, gently rubbing them and moving closer and closer to his crotch. "Maybe. But you're no better. You _like_ this."

Seto seethed. Noa was right about one thing. His body did, to a certain point, enjoy the kid's ministrations. But his mind and - above all - his pride and whatever set of morals he had left would never allow him to admit it. "Quit playing around and tell me what you want."

"You," was the simple answer.

"That's not what I meant!" Seto nearly roared in fury. Noa was playing mind games with him. With any other opponent, he could see right through them, but Noa... He was something else. He was unpredictable and oh god, the way Noa's hand had just brushed up against his balls had felt really good. The moment this thought filtered through his brains, Seto had the insurmountable wish to throw up.

The brief flash of emotion on Seto's face had not gone amiss. Everything that happened in the Virtual World went straight to Noa's brains as magnetic impulses. At any given moment he knew exactly what happened in his world. In here, there was no way around it. There were no places to run, nowhere to hide and even one's very mind was accessible if he concentrated hard enough. And right now, all of his focus was on Seto.

"That's what _I_ meant. And what you wanted to hear." Noa tilted his head backwards to look him in the eye. "No one's ever wanted you for who you are."

"That's a lie," Seto ground out, trying to focus on anything but the way Noa's hand was massaging his balls. He needed a distraction, any odd thing that could take his mind away from the here and now, but the kid at his feet - virtually and quite literally - gave him no such chance. "Mokuba has always wanted me."

Though in the light of the current events those words sounded almost too... dirty for the situation and Seto shuddered involuntarily. What a vile creature he was turning into!

Noa hummed and tilted his head to the side, craning his neck so that Seto could see the pulsing vein on the side. "Yes. As a big brother. As someone who'd protect him from the evil of the world. But what do you think will happen when he finds someone else to love? He'll abandon you. He'll forget all about you."

"Lies."

"Do you believe that?"

Seto stared in Noa's smiling face and thought how much he'd want to snap that neck with his own hands, and yet at the same time...

"But I'll always be here. I can't leave even if I want to. Isn't that convenient?"

Seto almost said no, but Noa moved his other hand to grip his cock gently. If Seto had been able to move, he would've tried to back away, but the brat was so damn good in what he did... Seto was getting hard, even if it was against his own wishes. It had to be something he'd done with this place. Something to make his mind short-circuit to make him think that what was being done to him was _good_. That he _enjoyed_ it. That he would actually _like_ physical contact of this kind. If he could disown his body for disobeying him, he'd do it, Seto thought and almost instantly remembered that _that_ was Noa's goal - to return to the real world in his body.

"_Stop it._"

Noa shook his head, the expression on his face somewhat vacant. He was slowly running his hand up and down the entire length of Seto's cock, his eyes following the motions of his hand. Then he leaned in and gave its head a small lick which made Seto twitch.

"_Noa._"

Noa looked up as though he'd forgotten that Seto was even there. He made a curious humming sound in his throat while studying the CEO's features. "I'd ask if you liked that, but you'd try to lie anyway."

"You son of a..."

"Bastard?" Noa smiled. "He had a good taste, you must admit."

"You sicken me."

"More than you do yourself?"

"Quit fucking around!"

"Should I fuck you instead?" Noa flashed a toothy grin and flicked his tongue against the head of Seto's cock again. "Just this once, I'll confess. I like it better when you fuck me, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to talk you into it."

Seto growled and strained against the wall holding him trapped. Things were getting way past his comfort level at this point and there was that emotion in the pit of his stomach again. If he could back away, he'd do it. "Damn straight you won't."

"This time," Noa helpfully supplied, smirking against the CEO's cock, and the next thing Seto knew was Noa's little mouth slowly opening over it. Noa pulled back little, then moved forward again, trying to synchronise it with licking at the head. The kid stopped all movement in favour of swirling his tongue over it. The hand that had stilled on Seto's balls began to massage them again. Seto clenched his jaw to suppress a groan, but a strangled sound still escaped him, much to Noa's amusement and he drew back slightly. Enough to mutter, "I aim to please, little brother."

Seto had no insults left to sling at him. No harsh remarks came to mind either. He only concentrated on controlling himself, on saving what tatters were left of his dignity. It was all too fucked up for him. Magic and other shit that Yuugi and his group prattled on about was easy enough to ignore, but having a kid, no - a stepbrother delivering a blowjob while being in an eight-year-old's body and calling the obviously grown-up-looking Seto _little brother_... It was too much. He thought that somewhere between losing Mokuba and getting stuck to a virtual wall in a _virtual_ world had finally made him snap. If this was not dementia, Seto didn't know what was.

"You don't have to hold back, little brother," Noa whispered low. "There's no one to see us here. No one will ever know."

Somehow, Seto managed to get out a hoarse, "I'll know."

"It'll be our dirty little secret, then."

"Fuck you," Seto grunted, then groaned when Noa squeezed his balls as a punishment.

"Next time, little brother. Next time." And Noa leaned in, taking his cock into his mouth as far as it would go. The rest of its length he covered with both his hands and started slowly moving. Forwards and back, forwards and back, slowing down and pulling his mouth almost off of his cock to tease its head with his tongue, then forcing forward again and almost gagging...

Seto lost track of the things Noa was doing after the kid's third gag.

Every now and then a low grunt would escape Seto's lips no matter how hard he tried to keep silent and every now and then Noa would suck at his cock viciously only to gently run his tongue over it. Then there was only one Noa's hand on his cock, as the other went back to fondling Seto's balls. A rather wicked gleam in Noa's eyes, a rather painful tug on the CEO's balls and a playful running of sharp teeth over his cock later, Seto came in his stepbrother's mouth.

This time, Noa really gagged and jerked away from him, coughing. Seeing his semen dripping from the other's mouth made Seto feel rather smug. Noa didn't seem to be all that put off by it, either. He smirked at Seto and used the back of his hand to wipe it away, then demonstratively licked it clean.

"Bastard," Seto muttered. The world was starting to swim in front of his eyes and it took him a while to realise that the place he'd been trapped in was dissolving. The hold of the wall was definitely getting looser.

Noa tilted his head in a mocking bow. "I aim to please."

And the next thing Seto knew was that only the echo of Noa's voice was drifting around the Virtual World and he was standing at the end of a long staircase.


End file.
